1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to matrix printers such as laser printers and the like, and more particularly to apparatus for allowing the selective rotation of a printed image into one of a plurality of discrete orientations.
2. Prior Art
Matrix printers operating on the principal of electro-photography (i.e. laser printers) are generally known. Such a printer is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,723.
Such a printer causes print to be applied to a continuous form which runs through the printer at relatively high speed. Conventionally the printed matter is printed upright on the form, for example in a line-by-line basis. An attempt to change the orientation of the data from upright to broadside has heretofore been accomplished by using a separate character set for each specific rotation. However this procedure is relatively complicated and expensive, and requires the establishment of separate character sets for each rotational angle to be used.